


Drabble: "Let's Be Logical About This"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim battles on, but the war is over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Let's Be Logical About This"

TOS Drabble "Let's Be Logical About This" [R] (K/S, BDSM, 1/1)

Title: "Let's Be Logical About This"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K/S, BDSM  
Summary: Jim battles on, but the war is over

================================

The Captain of the Enterprise (in public), was (in private) a work-in-progress. Spock had finally decided to manage Jim Kirk's masochistic urges himself, which Jim was happy about - for one whole day. Jim impulsively surrendered his bag of S/M paraphernalia (and all related decisions) to Spock, and almost immediately regretted it. 

Jim thought the terms should remain open for negotiation, but Spock wanted carte blanche. 

"Spock, I can't let just any crazy old thing happen to me. We've got to agree to some reasonable limits!" Jim asserted.

"Correct. Therefore, I shall set the limits, and you shall agree to them."


End file.
